


Best.Day.Ever

by Lordofdeathn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is nervous about asking her crush to Prom, and who is said crush? well your just gonna have to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best.Day.Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danistalley12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danistalley12/gifts).



> Felt like writing a gift and Dani is a pretty good writer so here's some FLUFF!. Quite obvious who i'm going to pick as the crush though.

_What do i do?_

Clarke Griffin has been pacing her room for the past half hour, thinking and rethinking ideas. She has been asked to Prom, just not by the one she wanted. So she's had to reject the offers of a few boys, and at one point, a girl.  _I have to ask them, it's obvious they won't ask me._ Clarke really doesn't like rejecting people, so the sooner she asks the better, before someone else asks her. Or before someone beats her to the punch and asks her crush. No, Clarke is determined, she won't allow anyone to steal her chance. She knows a girl plans to steal her chance tomorrow at lunch. She must beat them, plus the girls actually really mean to Clarke so it will only add to the joy if her crush says yes.  _If_ _  
_

She has a plan, The girl is in calculus, so she's further away from the cafeteria then Clarke and her crush are. "You got this Griffin, just breathe. Calm, they won't say no. Your Clarke 'Princess' Griffin. How could they say no?" Raven reassures her. Only slightly calming the spiking nerves. Which get even more frantic as she enters the cafeteria and spots them. Ok, collect your lunch, go up to them, ask them. Simple,right?...WRONG!. the nerves are to much. She sits next to Raven, needing a bit more time to work up the courage to ask. At least she has time. or so she thought.

Alarms go off in her head as she sees the girl, eyes lingering on Clarke's crush as she moves to the Counter. ACT QUICKLY GRIFFIN!. Clarke makes it to her feet and is suddenly filled with the right amount of courage. Moving quickly towards her target. swerving past students. She is almost there when in the corner of her eye she sees the girl next to her, foot moving in front of Clarke's causing her to stagger and crash into someone. In a mix of moves, she ends up on the ground, the person she crashed into on top of her.

She's hears the girl and her posse burst into laughter, no doubt at her. And she just realized who landed on her, who she crashed into. Clarke's stomach fills with dread and her cheeks heat up. OF COURSE. her crush groans as they push themselves of the ground, hovering over Clarke. They sit up, before looking down at Clarke. "What was that for?" they ask, and OK it is frustrating how velvety their voice is, it always gets to Clarke. Who sits up quickly, cheeks a deep shade of crimson.

"I am so sorry, it wasn't my fault" Clarke blurts out as her crush stands, and surprisingly offers Clarke their hand. Clarke takes the soft hand and she is amazed at the strength in it as she's pulled up. "wasn't your fault?" They look at her expectantly, waiting for Clarke to answer, and god how their eyes are breathtaking. Breaking out of her trance she remembers she was asked a question, as her cheeks shade pink again she tries to answer "uh..yeah, i was tripped, by her" Clarke whispers, gesturing towards the girl who has finally sat down. Her crush follows the gesture and scoffs, "Uh of course" she rolls her eyes.

Clarke gets a bit of hope at the annoyance in their voice and scowl her crush gives the girl who tripped her. OK Griffin you got this. "Um.. yeah, i was kinda hoping to ask you something before that a whole..uh..incident, and well since this has been embarrassing enough i might as well ask". She gulps as her crush faces her again. Intense eyes staring into Clarke's, there's a softness that Clarke hopes is a good thing. "So uh.." she rubs the back of her neck "I was kinda hoping you would.. um.. go to Prom with me?" she turns her gaze from the ground to the green intense eyes. Her crush smiles. that's a rarity. "I'd love to be your date to prom Clarke" Clarke can't even stop the 1000 watt smile that appears on her face. YESSS!.   _She_ said yes. Lexa offer Clarke her hand and escorts Clarke over to a table. Clarke is filled with satisfaction as she notes the scowl on the girls (Costia) face.

"There's one more thing i wanted to ask" Clarke licks her lips, hoping her luck hasn't run out. Lexa give's her a small smile and nods, waiting for her to continue. "Do you want to, uh, have dinner sometime, or go watch a movie?" Clarke bites her lip, looking at Lexa, gauging her reaction. Softening of the eyes, small smile, positive signs. "Like a date?" Lexa asks. "Um yeah if you want to i mean, you know if your into that sorta thing and if im not.." "I'd love to Clarke" Lexa cuts of Clarke's ramble. Again, 1000 watt smile. 

 

OK it's official Clarke thinks. BEST.DAY.EVER


End file.
